


Manufactured Peace

by potidaea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: "Foxxay prompt - cordelia has a secret drug addiction and misty walks in on delia injecting heroin" I didn't exactly follow the prompt but it's somewhat true to form. Originally written and posted to tumblr/FF.net in 2014.





	Manufactured Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

Cordelia Goode avoided alcohol at all costs. Even during her teenage years, when she knew it would create a definitive social handicap, she abstained. The Headmistress had watched her mother struggle and fail against alcoholism for years. She refused to make the same mistakes.

Even if her mother wasn't an alcoholic, she thinks, she still wouldn't drink. She knows herself too well. After years of bullying - she never could call it abuse - from her mother and peers, she had little self-worth, if any. At the first sign of happiness, or at least relief, she would be hooked.

On more nights than she would care to admit, she laid in bed, thinking of ways to bring happiness into her life. The only solution she could ever devise was to leave all together - find somewhere new, somewhere peaceful. A geographical cure. That's what it's called in AA.

But Cordelia couldn't leave her students, the few she had. They needed her.

Instead, she kept to her greenhouse. Since Misty Day's arrival at Miss Robichaux's Academy, she took to spending her time with the blonde Headmistress. Both welcomed the other's company, as they had grown accustomed to a certain loneliness over the years. Misty shared Cordelia's love for horticulture and was an eager pupil in the art of potions.

Though glad for the physical closeness of Misty, Cordelia felt wholly detached from her new friend, emotionally. She couldn't understand her innocence, and was afraid to damage it with her own cynicism.

The pair had been making a simple immune strengthening potion, when Misty accidentally added Horned toad instead of Horned slug to the mixture. Though an understandable mistake, it changed the composition of the potion entirely and the would have to begin again.

"I'm so sorry Miss 'Delia," gushed the younger witch.

"It's perfectly fine, Misty. We'll just start over. I might be able to use that for another potion."

"If y' say so. Still, I'm real sorry."

Cordelia gave a nod and small smile in acknowledgment as she pulled another pot out of the cabinet. "Let's get started. Can you grab the comfrey root?"

Relieved that her headmistress wasn't upset, Misty responded with a wide smile, "Of course!"

They worked to completion, with little mistakes if any along the way. Misty had been particularly diligent the second time around, making sure she read and re-read ingredient lists and verified items with the older blonde before placing them in the pot.

As the Cajun witch poured the mixture on a wilting plant, Cordelia smiled "You've just made your first successful potion." Misty's face lit up as bright-pink flowers sprouted from a previously brownish-green plant, if you could even call it that.

"Oh, thank you Miss Cordelia! This is amazin'!"

Her smile was infectious.

"You did all the work. I just stirred the pot."

A moment passed and Cordelia looked at her watch. It was eight o'clock. They had missed dinner. "Oh, Jesus. I didn't realize how late it was. Why don't you go grab some food? You must be starving."

"We've gotta clean up. I don't want to leave you down here all by your lonesome."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be up in just a minute."

"Oh, all right. If you're sure. See you in a bit."

Misty headed to the kitchen while Cordelia tended to the scattered ingredients, placing unused items back in their respective homes. As she finished washing the used pot, she directed her attention toward their failed attempt.

She had seen many girls switch out those very same ingredients in her teenage years at the Academy, but with intent. Horned toad when combined with datura and comfrey root led to what was described as one of the most freeing highs on Earth.

Cordelia stared at the potion for what seemed like hours, lost in thought.

_What harm could it do?_

_I've never heard of a potion addict._

_But there's a first time for everything._

_I mean, just a sip?_

_It's not like I'm drinking the whole pot._

_But are you going to dump the rest?_

It was almost robotic, the way she took a spoon from the drawer, dipping it into the liquid and bringing it to her mouth. Her eyes were completely blank as she stared at the wall, the magic not even allowing them to dilate though the high was instantaneous.

She couldn't help but wonder why she had put this off for so long, finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
